


Nights For You

by UshijimasTiddies



Series: OiKage Fluff - Sleep, Nightmares, and Conversations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 300 Words or Less, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: Summer nights, yearning, two boys who love each other like a pair of twins in a starry night sky.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiKage Fluff - Sleep, Nightmares, and Conversations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Nights For You

**Author's Note:**

> I am suffering with writers block, enjoy.

Summer nights never felt lonelier than now, for Kageyama, he yearned to feel the warm embrace of Oikawa’s strong arms. He didn’t want him to leave. This relationship between the two went back and forth, both two stubborn to admit they missed each other. 

But now it’s taken its toll on Kageyama, the suffocating thoughts that deem him as unworthy swell inside his mind like a time bomb waiting to blow. 

Before Oikawa escapes from his grasp, Kageyama grabs Oikawa by his arm and Oikawa looks back at him with those warm brown eyes that reminded Kageyama of the milk chocolate he eats in his bed. 

The silence, the quiet breathing, the cool air of the fan that heaves like it had a soul of its own. 

Summer nights, they were never quiet for Kageyama, not when his mind constantly works itself like a machine, always replaying mistakes and fears. 

Oikawa waits patiently and understands Kageyama, not really caring that they were simply looking at each other with no words to spill out.

Kageyama drags his hand down from Oikawa’s arm, feeling the muscles always fascinated Kageyama, finally his hands are wrapping themselves around Oikawa’s larger hands. 

He pushes his hands through Oikawa’s, Oikawa reciprocates the sudden contact, they play with each other’s fingers.

Oikawa’s gaze doesn’t falter, nor does he blink as he and Kageyama hold each other’s hands, two lovers not wanting to be away from one another. 

Kageyama takes a deep breath, with a quiet voice, he says, “I can’t sleep without you here…”

Kageyama watches the way those words flow in Oikawa’s mind, as Oikawa blinks and the slight pout on Oikawa’s lips arises like a seashell washing up from the sea.

“Nightmares again?” 

Kageyama nods and Oikawa scoots himself inside the bed, Kageyama sleeps comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> god, writing short oikage is a good concept but then im left with this Softness that needs more fffff, anyways enjoy this silly thing.


End file.
